Broken Soul
by StormyNightSea
Summary: "Trust you?" He spat. "Yes, me." She replied calmly. " Why should I?" He half shouted at her. "Because I love you, I want to mend your broken soul."
1. Wife

_In the outskirt forests of Konoha there lays a palace rising to the clouds. This imperial structure seemingly abandoned, for no one enters. The villagers of Konoha know better though. They distance themselves from the building in fear of its lord. For as it is told he will kill those who oppose him, and if you enter his land you will surely die. This peaceful silent agreement lasted for 21 years, until one event changed everything._

* * *

The birds chirped happily as the morning rays greeted a young girl's face. Blinking her lightly lavender tinged eyes open as she awakened. Slowly she pulled her long dark indigo hair behind her and smiled at the sunlight shining through the window. She rose from her futon, and then dressed herself in a simple kimono to begin the day.

This pure girl lives alone in her quaint tiny house. There is only one window located in the back of the home, and only one room as well. In the front is a small flower garden that is tended to everyday.

As she finished her meager breakfast she picked up a woven basket in the corner of the room and slid the front door open. The clear blue sky met her and white fluffy clouds drifted across. Bending down to pick her flowers, she hummed a peaceful melody. Once she decided she had enough of her only treasures, she began her journey into the village.

When she finally reached her destination the aromas of the restaurants, clopping of horses, and chatter of the people met her. "Hinata!" Another girl about a year older than her with brown hair, who was rushing towards her, called out her name.

"Tenten, how are you?" Hinata greeted. While her friend caught her breath and straightened her kimono.

"I'm doing well! But that doesn't matter right now, he is here!" Tenten said frantically.

"Who?" She questioned.

"The lord of the night! The dark lord! Master of the shadows!" The older girl replied. "I mean Uchiha Sasuke!" She said exasperatedly when Hinata still had a puzzled look on her face.

"What?" Hinata voiced her surprise.

"You heard me. And guess what? He wants to see any woman of marriageable age and who are not betrothed to choose as his wife! The elders agreed immediately!" Tenten announced.

"When do I go to see him?" Hinata asked looking at her friend with complete shock and dismay. Tenten was luckily betrothed already, but she was not.

"After Karin, at the elder Kakashi's house. I checked for you." She answered and directed Hinata in the right direction.

Hinata trembled as she made her way towards Kakashi's house; her fear of the stories told of the man was great. As she reached the building she saw a long string of women standing outside. Gulping she found her place in the line and prayed quietly that someone would be chosen before her turn.

The minutes were hours as time agonizingly slow passed by. She observed that some of the girls exited the house with tears in their eyes, or angered faces. Finally she was next, calmly waiting at the sliding door for Karin to complete her turn. The door was roughly shoved opened startling Hinata as Karin stormed out. All the elders were present she observed timidly from the doorway. "Next." A deep man's voice called to her as Yamato, another elder, beckoned her in.

Bowing low to the person whom she assumed was Uchiha Sasuke she did not dare look up at him. "What is your name?" His cold voice questioned expecting an answer.

"H-Hyuga Hinata." She replied keeping her eyes glued to the ground.

"Raise your head." He ordered her.

Doing as told, she raised her head and met his deep onyx eyes. Sitting before her was strikingly handsome man with jet-black hair and skin almost as pale as her own. He seemed to be around two or three years older than her she concluded as she viewed him. His gaze caused Hinata to blush a light shade of scarlet, as it seemed to be that he was looking into the very depths of her soul. She met his eyes again and the world seemed to stop. After what felt like an eternity he broke their eye contact and turned to Jiraiya, the head elder. "I'll take her." He stated.

"Her? There are plenty oth-" Jiraiya started.

"Her." Sasuke repeated firmly.

"A-as you wish." The head elder bowed.

Sasuke rose from his sitting place and stood directly in front of Hinata. "From now on you are my wife and will serve me in my palace forever."

* * *

_**~StormyNightSea~**_

**Author's Comments: **So SasuHina story in progress. I feel like it's too short... :/ Well, I hope you like it so far! :) Please review.


	2. Farewells

_"From now on you are my wife and will serve me in my palace forever." The words from the Uchiha were spoken. There is no turning back for the innocent maiden. Quickly the elders of the village agreed to his request with only a tinge of hesitation and sympathy for the poor girl. They only hoped that the frightening man would no longer reveal any more demands, and that no blood would be shed. A contract was signed and the girl did not say a word during the entire exchange. She hid her fear and dismay, going through with it knowing the risk she would have put the people in if she dared disagree with the lord of night. As the two very different people left Kakashi's house, Jiraiya the head elder gave a silent prayer for no harm to fall upon the new wife._

* * *

They walked in silence, the "newly weds". Hinata, leading the way to her home, and Sasuke trailing a small distance behind. After she had signed the marriage contract he had instructed for her to collect all of her belongings, then they would travel to his palace. She nervously continued to glance at the man from the corner of her eyes. It was puzzling to her why she was chosen out of the many women that were lined up in front of the elder's house to see him. She did not understand how he could easily and quickly pick her among the rest.

When the pair reached her tiny house, Hinata slowly slid the door open and invited Sasuke in. As she shuffled around him after closing the door, Hinata walked around her small room. She grazed her fingers softly across the wooden windowsill and ran them carefully along the walls. These actions intrigued Sasuke to some degree. She appeared to enjoy her easy lifestyle even though she had almost little to nothing. Deciding to interrupt her reminiscing in order to return to his palace before nightfall he stated, "We will leave before the sun sets, gather your things."

Hinata blinked and nodded. Kneeling down to a loose part of the floorboard under her futon.

"Is this everything?" He questioned her about the house.

"Y-yes." Hinata answered while pulling out her only other kimono and folding it. Then she gently placed inside her woven basket.

"You live alone." He stated.

"Y-yes." She once again replied, rising to her feet. Grabbing the basket off the floor.

"Are you finished?" The man asked.

"Y-yes." The girl repeated for the third time.

Sasuke then walked out of her home expecting her to follow. Standing outside of her house, she gave one last glance through the window. Fully aware that this would be the last time would ever set her eyes on the place again, she whispered a quiet farewell as the door was slid shut.

* * *

Before their departure Hinata plucked the rest of her flowers, placing them at the top of the basket. Sasuke stood on the gravel path pausing expectantly. "I-I apologize for keeping you waiting for me Uchiha-sama." She bowed to him lightly.

He nodded in response and head down the pathway that led away from the village, towards the forest. The large thick trees continued on either side of their path. Once again silence engulfed both of them, neither one minded though. Both were not much of talkers in general. After at least four more miles Sasuke came to a halt. There was no longer trail to follow; the path had stopped now only the forest presented itself. Light fog surrounded the rest of the area in front of them. "Make sure you keep up." Sasuke said simply, entering the forest.

Hinata looked behind her then gave a small gulp, trailing after him. She then recalled her parting with her friends before she left with Sasuke to her former home.

* * *

_"__I can't believe you were chosen!" Tenten exclaimed in dismay._

_"To be honest neither can I." Hinata stated._

_"Congrats, you get a rude husband." Karin sarcastically commented._

_"What did he say to you Karin?" Temari asked the red head curiously._

_"That I wasn't good enough and wasn't worth looking at!" The girl with glasses gritted her teeth angrily. "I bet that he is some type of demon." She muttered._

_"I heard that he is actually a mystic being." Ino Yamanaka told her excitedly._

_"Well, I was told that he is a vampire!" Her pink haired friend, Sakura Haruno stated, glaring at Ino._

_"Mystic being!"_

_"Vampire!"_

_"Mystic being!"_

_"Vam-"_

_"Oh, just shut up you guys." Tenten shushed them. "All I know from all the village talk is that he's dangerous. So be careful Hinata." The older girl cautioned her._

_"Of course." Hinata agreed._

_"If he ever lets you go out come and visit too. Okay?" Temari said warily. _

_The other girls also looked at her cautiously, they couldn't read her expression as she plastered on a smile. "Without a doubt." Hinata replied._

___They all heard her voice waver, they all understood. This might be the last time Hinata will ever see the village and the last time the village will ever see Hinata._

* * *

Hinata was brought back to the present as a dark shadow loomed over her. She gazed in awe and dismay, directly ahead of her was a striking palace. The ebony rooftops seemed as if they were lined with gold. Two large stone dragons barred their fangs at the entrance. Each holding a ball of jade under their paws. The dragon on the left held it under his right, and the dragon on the right held it under the left. The entryway was a deep shade of ruby, as well as the grand doors, which had a gold Uchiha family crest engraved in the middle. Sasuke, to her surprise managed to easily push the doors open. "This is now your home." He stated, turning to her and beckoning her inside.

* * *

**_~StormyNightSea~_**

**Author's Comments:** Oh gosh, just one day and already 12 followers, 4 favorites, and 6 reviews? Thank you so much! :) To **Inspirational Stars, damnheart.o3 umnia, jecka-hime22, SasuHina, and CinnamoN-chan **thanks for being the first reviewers! I would love feedback! Also, tips, questions, and suggestions will be noted. Well, I hope you like it so far! Please review! :D


	3. Night

Chapter 3  
Attention! (Hey there! I haven't written in awhile...sorry about that I wasn't sure of where to go from after chapter two and schoolwork. So to continue the story forward I'm skipping a little bit. Hinata has lived with Sasuke for a week, gotten used to the palace (which is based on the Hein palace). Anyways on with the story!

* * *

Moonbeams danced across the room as Hinata sat quietly on her futon. She had gotten accustomed to life with her "husband".

Every morning she prepared breakfast for Sasuke while he was on the training grounds, then they would eat together in silence. Almost the exact same routine for lunch and dinner. The two had separate living spaces, which was fine with her. There was only one hot spring, as well as one library, both of which she was allowed to use. The lord of the palace however, did strictly instruct her not to use any of the other rooms without his permission. The girl never talked unless he asked her something, and he never talked unless he felt the need. Hinata did not want to anger the man so she kept to herself. The only time she asked him something was permission to tend to the garden she had seen through the window next to his quarters. He gave his reply with a curt nod and left shortly after.

She stared out the window, and with a small sigh she rose from her futon and quietly exited her room. Hinata could not sleep, thoughts of her friends and other memories of her life before meeting Sasuke ran through her mind. Aimlessly walking around, she found herself in front of the garden. With the pale glow of the crescent moon the garden looked mesmerizingly beautiful to her. Pulling her kimono a little closer, Hinata continued walking. She gently caressed the petals of a flower here and there, and stopped when she reached a large cherry blossom tree. It stood proudly in the center of the garden, with buds ready to bloom soon. "You're still awake," a low voice startled the girl.  
"Y-yes, I am very sorry if I awoke you." Hinata apologized with a deep bow.  
"Hn." Sasuke acknowledged her apology with a grunt.

At that she observed him silently. Without a doubt the he was attractive, his piercing dark, onyx eyes and jet black hair that blew in the gentle breeze. His expression was calm as he gazed up at the moon through the tree. As well as his slightly muscular build, and at those thoughts Hinata blushed lightly and scolded herself for letting her mind wander. As she too turned to watch the moon he turned his attention towards her and asked, "Why are you still up?"  
"W-Well," she started hesitantly, "I was thinking about how my life was previously." Hinata said earnestly.

Sasuke wasn't completely sure how to respond to that, after all he was the reason her life had changed so much. He then looked down at her, she reached at the least, maybe, the top of his shoulder. After a few more seconds of watching her in silence, he turned and paused for awhile. "You should probably try to get some sleep," he stated, then continued walking without looking back.  
The pale eyed girl blinked and replied, "I-I will in a minute."

When he was completely out of her sight Hinata let out a breathe of air that she didn't realize she had been holding in. Sure the man intimidated her, but there was something about the way that he gazed at the moon that tugged at her heart. She thought that there was almost a look of longing and reminiscence in his pitch black eyes. Immediately shaking off the thought she started her way back to her room. With her mind elsewhere Hinawas was oblivious to her surroundings and completely forgot about the step up on the way out of the garden and suddenly felt herself falling. She shut her eyes tightly, preparing for the worst. But the impact did not come, well at least not onto the wooden floor. Instead she found herself on top of the only other person in the palace, none other than Uchiha Sasuke. "You need to watch where you're going," he commented.  
"I-I'm. I am. S-so sorry!" The poor girl quickly got up and bowed, her face flushed red with embarrassment.

After the third quick bow she hurriedly left for her room. Sasuke stood up himself and watched her leave. Truth be told he had expected this to happen, he noticed that when she let her mind wander she became a bit clumsy and has a dazed sort of look on her face. He didn't like people, but her presence he tolerated. He didn't care about other people, but did observe how they acted. Without a doubt Sasuke felt he had made the right choice in choosing a young woman who seemed calm, instead of the ones who gave him a headache just by looking at their appearances. At that time he was at his room and closed the door silently, ironically he had told the girl to sleep when he himself hadn't dreamt since that one night so long ago.

* * *

_~In Konoha~_

"Where is she?" A cold voice spoke in the shadows.  
"How should I know! You are the only one to blame here for letting her leave!" Another voice, much younger, snapped.  
"Living with that Uchiha." Yet another voice, though serious, spat.  
"This may benefit us." The first voice said with a greedy smile.

All who were present agreed with this, the leader then dismissed everyone with one last statement, "But time is an important key we must strike when it is right."

* * *

**Author's Comments****: **Dun, Dun, Duh! Cliffhanger, sort of. Can anyone guess the voices? :D I promise to make the chapters longer just felt that I needed to update something at least. Sorry for the long wait!

**_~StormyNightSea~_**


	4. Feelings

Chapter 4

The next morning Hinata rose from her futon and prepared breakfast for Sasuke and herself. She flushed red with embarrassment thinking about the night previously and could not even imagine being around the Uchiha. So she ate while she cooked and placed his meal on the table. Then she made her way to the library to read. At the same Sasuke was wiping the sweat off his brow and heading towards the hot spring to wash up before he ate. On his way he paused and listened, thinking that he had heard her light footsteps, but after a couple of minutes of silence shrugged it off and continued his way. As for Hinata, after she had heard the soft, "thump", of Sasuke's steps she immediately hid herself behind one of the walls, stopped all movement, and waited. For awhile nothing welcomed the girl's ears, but when the man continued on his path she sighed in relief. The shy, petite wife then headed straight for the library without hesitation.

When Sasuke finished washing up and made his way to breakfast he was not expecting to see the food already out on the table. He blinked, then sat down on the tatami without a word and started eating. In the back of his mind he wondered where she had gone. Sure, he had told her that she was free to go into the rooms that she was given permission, but after living with the girl for awhile Sasuke slowly became accustomed to her in his daily routine. A quick surge of anger ran through Sasuke and he shot up suddenly. Then calmed himself slowly, surely she would not go into "that" room. He ate his meal in a hurry then made his way to the room across from his, sliding the wooden door open with a loud, "swish". All was still, there were no living things in the room. Sasuke unclenched his fists and relaxed his tense body. The man walked around the room filled with things that he wished he couldn't forget even if he wanted to. After about ten minutes he gave the room one final look over, then slid the door shut. Meanwhile Hinata had peered out of the library door and gone to the kitchen, again preparing lunch for Sasuke. She ate her meal while she cooked and set his on the table. Then went to the library again, immersing herself in books.

Sasuke stared irritated at his lunch. He didn't know why, he just was. Again, the girl he chose as his wife was no where to be seen. He sat down and ate his lunch. The two didn't usually talk anyways while they ate anyways, or at all in general. But still, something about it bothered Sasuke. It was obvious that she was going out of her way to avoid him, kinda difficult seeing as there were only the two of them. He didn't care, he felt irritated. Only a little. As he set his chopsticks down, he decided he would put an end to the small, yet irritating feeling.

Hinata jumped up, she had fallen asleep while reading and was late for preparing dinner. She earnestly thought that Sasuke had probably eaten something already and was in his room. So she walked quietly passed his room, but her eyes widened when she saw that his door was open. Then her pace sped up and she came face to face with Sasuke as he stood in front of her, leaning on the doorway. "Your late," he stated looking at her.

"Y-yes, I'm sorry. H-have you eaten yet?" Hinata asked, not looking Sasuke in the eye. Suddenly remembering the night before.

"No." Sasuke responded staring at her.

"W-would you like for me to prepare something for you?" She asked, fidgeting slightly under his gaze and pulling at the sleeve of her kimono.

"Hn," he responded with a nod of his head and sat down at the table.

She blinked then made her way into the kitchen. Her mind drifted off a bit and when she was done she realized there was too much food. She inwardly sighed at her clumsy mistake and brought out the food to the table. "I hope that you enjoy your meal." Hinata bowed and was about leave when suddenly Sasuke grabbed her wrist.

"Stay and eat," he demanded.

The girl blinked, then nodded and the firm grip on her wrist loosened. She quickly went back to the kitchen to grab herself some chopsticks to eat as well. Then Hinata sat down silently across from Sasuke. The two ate together in silence. However after Sasuke had grabbed her wrist, Hinata still could not bring herself to look him in the eyes. Only stealing glances every now and then at the man. Though when they both happened to look at each other at the same time, Hinata immediately shot her eyes down and didn't steal another peek at Sasuke. So naturally she failed to know that now he was staring at her.

After their meal Hinata cleaned up the table and was met with an unexpected surprise. When she exited the kitchen Sasuke was still there siting on the floor. Hinata went back into the kitchen and prepared him some tea. He gave her a quiet thank you when she came back out and sipped it silently. She on the other hand sat beside him, not sure what to say. There was a slight awkward atmosphere for the two. Which was strange, they both did not talk a lot, but something was different. They were more aware of each other. Sasuke came to the conclusion that he had just gotten used to her being around and that was it. Hinata on the other hand, had seen him only as an acquaintance even though he was her husband. Now she was beginning to see him as a man. "E-excuse me." Hinata rose from the floor and made her way to the entryway of the kitchen.

"You.." Sasuke started.

"Yes?" She asked pausing and turning her head towards the man.

"Why did you...avoid me?" he questioned, with chin resting on his hand, lying his elbow on the table.

"I-I. T-that is," she stuttered, her facing heating up at the memory.

"Well?" Sasuke looked up at her.

"I-I'm sorry." Hinata apologized meekly.

"Just...don't do it again." Sasuke stated, leaning his chin back on his hand, looking away from Hinata's puzzled gaze.

"A-alright," she replied.

"You can go now," he responded, satisfied with her answer.

Hinata nodded and continued to her room. When reached her room Hinata sat on top of her futon. Pressing her right hand to her heart that was beating quickly. Too much had happened in one day for the girl. She held wrist lightly remembering the warmth of his hand. Hinata closed eyes and sighed, she couldn't believe how fast her feelings had grown for the man. Deciding not to think too hard about it Hinata got ready for bed.

* * *

Sasuke still sat at the table when Hinata left the room. Thinking about why he even asked her why she ignored him. He shouldn't have cared, he didn't he insisted to himself firmly. He didn't care about anyone. Never again, since "that" day. His fists clenched at the memory. Sasuke stood up and made his way to his room. He glanced down the hall, then slid his door closed.

* * *

**Author's comments: **And that's all for this chapter! I felt like it might've been too rushed. Again I need to work on the chapter lengths. Hmm, anyway I'd love to hear (I guess read) your suggestions and comments about my story so far! So please review!

**_~StormyNightSea~_**


End file.
